grammaria_the_google_translated_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Imjustthere/Archive: Pocket Killers (Jeff the Killer)
I deleted this pasta as it's not on Creepypasta Wiki anymore, and we no longer keep those stories on the Wiki, we only have stories from Creepypasta Wiki here Posted by: Clippy the useless office assistant https://grammaria-the-google-translated-creepypastas.fandom.com/wiki/File:T_R_A_N_S_L_A_T_E.png From a local newspaper: A pregnant woman everyone knows is great. After several weeks of unexplained assassinations, an unidentified assassin returned to life. When evidence was found, one of the boys said his attack had survived and told his story boldly. “I dreamed and woke up at night. I saw him for some reason. I remember opening the window but closing it before going to bed,” he said. I got up and closed the door again. Then I went under the blanket and tried to go home. At that moment, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and got up from bed. A small light illuminated the space between the curtains. These are not normal eyes. This is a dark and evil eye. They were surrounded by darkness and I was just afraid of it. I saw his mouth. A long smile pushed my hair back. He stood up and followed me. In the end, it seemed forever, he said. It's a simple phrase, but you can think of it as stupid. "He said, 'Sleeping. I screamed, grabbed it, grabbed a knife, had a purpose." I jumped out of bed and called again. “They entered the parking lot and ran to the door.” The man turned and walked the way. I can hear a broken window. I got out of the room and saw a window in the backyard. I will never forget, cold eyes, bad eyes, and spirit far away from smiles. The police are still looking for men. If you see someone in the story, contact your local police station. Ef and his family moved to a new community. Her father spent a career and love life in a beautiful community. Ef Ef and his brother Louis can't complain. The latest new home. Do you have love? When he left, a neighbor arrived. "Hello, this is Barbara." I live on the streets in your hands. I want to introduce myself and my child. She returned and left her child behind. Hey, Billy, let's go back to the garden. “I am Margarita, my husband Peter, and my two sons, Fev and Lev,” Jeff's mother said. When her mother said she was happy, F and her brother became targets. Jephthah joined his mother when Ephesus and his family were killed. "Mom, why do you invite us to the children's party? "Jeff," said his mother. Try to spend time with neighboring countries. Jeff started talking, but he knew what to do to stop him. Whenever your mother speaks. She went to the room. Should sleep As soon as he sits on the roof, he feels uncomfortable. It has been seen as a side effect ... it is strange. He told his mother to look for him. Jeff plans to go to school for breakfast the next day. I realized I was going to have breakfast. This time it is even stronger. It was painful, but he refused again. After breakfast they stopped. Immediately, the skate burst. They fell near the children's debt. Everyone was surprised he was flying. "What gift?" My son went to see him. She wears her clothes in a bag. Twelve year old boy, year younger BG Fu. T-shirts and pants, aeropostle pants. "Okay, I think it's new. Four members are suddenly too long. I'd like to introduce a new one. The choice" weakened Jeff Liu. His appearance was understandable. You can see the following. "Troy" This is a fat guy talking on a plate ... when he competed. The first man said, "So am I." "If you're a Randy bus driver for all the kids, you have to pay a very low price to get rid of it." As the boy Liu pulled out the knife, the boy's eyes rolled. "CC, CSK, CSK, and I hope it's a partnership, but there doesn't seem to be a hard way." This baby, Liu. He took the wallet. I tried it with Jeff. Then it's really hard, mark it. Then the guns, though, Liu, and they stayed. Jeff, the lost child. Here is the tablet in Randy's pocket, "My brother used to make a punk knife for me in a bag." "Yes!" God’s grandmothers were beheaded after Jeff knew that when you do what Randy pulls in his face, Jeff takes the baby and a broken doll. Randy, Jeff grabbed his knife. Cry Troy and Keith went with Jeff, but Jeff was in a hurry. Randy Gale Although Keith knelt, he shot and hit Jeff. Keith and the knife lay on the floor and cried. But even Jeff doesn't have to. Troy, his stomach was damaged in the fall of Troy. When he fell, he came back. Liu is nothing, but he was surprised to see Jeff. "Jeff, how are you doing?" That's exactly what they said. I was wrong, and they were seen by bus. She started running faster and faster. Return abruptly and leave for another as the bus driver runs away. Jeff and Lou go to school. They tell us what happened. He said when he heard them. Liu had two brothers and a son in mind, but Jeff knew it was too much. This is scary. I want the strength to bear the rumors I have heard. She doesn't like her voice, but she can't help feeling happy. All day in school, it was a strange feeling. She is now very close to the bus to her home, and I am so glad she was on her parents' "good day," saying she knocked on the door this morning without asking. Her mother became angry and saw her go to the door to search for the police. He said it. "Authorities say Jeff is a constant war, and the wound is the cause. Three children were attacked and shot with a knife. Baby!" Jeff's eyes, true and kneeling mother. TO. "Well, with my knife and I pulled Liu." "Sonana" shows us that we have three children, two of them suffering from depression, with evidence of what happened. So what does this tell us? I know Jeff is irrelevant. He and Liu launched the attack, but for now, there is no evidence. They came and told the truth because they did not run away. So Jeff fails to defend himself or Leo. "Call my son, brother." All the boys who defeated Jeff failed. "So one of my children punished me. Leo tried to stop me, but he tried to stop me. "So your child needs a summer ..." Let everybody see him with a knife. The officers pull out their weapons and lock Leo. I have, click the mouse. You have to try it. As Americans, to find out the risks and threats, raise your hands. The officer said: "Sonna, put a trap, lift Liu's knife to the ground, raise your hand. On your computer. "Leo I! I didn't! I had water in my eye in the pocket. My child is a poor boy. I tried to figure out how. He arranged for me to remove Leo "Leo, tell me! Tell them! This is one of the hitting children! Jeff's mother, put a hand on her shoulder. 'In the police car, Liu, Jeff is gone, we can stop you. So I know Liu lied. Pocket watch assistant. A few minutes later, Jeff's father looks at Jeff's face. Something has not happened "Which cave?" Jeff didn't know the answer. Her false face may fall. Jeff's mother screams in the hallway to tell her father the bad news. Jeff came home about an hour later, and two hours later, his parents noticed pain, sorrow and cheek. I can't watch them. He says when he doesn't see how he thinks of Leo. He was trying to put his heart to sleep. JDC Liu went two days without any news. You have no friends, nothing but sadness and conscience. This was one of the celebrations with Jeff getting married Saturday when he was talking to his mother. "Jeff one day," she opened the curtain and lit the living room in her room. "How about today?" Jeff asked in surprise. "Why Billy's Vacation." You are always wrong. "I'm just kidding, not on vacation, in my backyard ... I don't think the festival is going. For all of us, I think it would be so easy at the ceremony. I know this is happening. He now makes Jeff's mother. Jeff, leaving the room to fix it. He struggled to get off the ground. "Sonana, are you catching them all?" Jesse's mother said. "It's better to have more," he said. Her mother lowered her ear to tears and hid with a laugh. "Now Jeff, we can dress, but if you want to make an impact, go this way," he said. Jeff sighed and went back to his room. "I don't have a good dress!" He shouted. "Get something." His mother called. They looked at their intestines because of what they called selfishness. He bought leather pants and pants for special occasions. He didn't find the curtain to go with. He just looked up and saw his striped dress. None of them go with pants. Finally he got a white headband to wear. "Why are you dressed?" His mother was looking at the clock. "Oh, there's no time to change. Let's go. Jeff said as he and his dad walked to the front door. They crossed the street and went to Barbara's house and Bill's house. He knocked on the door and it seemed the parents Barbara was in tight clothes Jeff has no children or adults as they leave. The kids are in the yard. Jeff, how are you going to meet some of them? said Barbara. Jeff walks into the yard full of kids. They walk in different shades and shoot each other with rubber bullets. Toys can stop us. Suddenly a boy approached him and gave him a toy and a rifle. "Excuse me! Want to go?" I said. "Oh no, I've been there. This is a big deal for her," the boy with dark brown eyes said. "Pwease?" The boy was talking. "Okay," Jeff said. Unfortunately, you have a hat and pretend to take it. At first, he was funny, but then he liked it. Perhaps this is not the brightest thing, one of the things you may have forgotten is that Liu did the first thing. You can hear people's voices and then play with the children. An unknown voice. Then click. Randy, Troy and literally on the fence with a ski jump. Jeff in the mountains clears his head. Randy frantically Jeff looked at him. "Hi, Jeff, no?" I said. "We have a problem there." Jeff saw his nose hurt. "I'll beat you, send my brother to me, and JDC if I'm ready." Randy was very angry. "Yes, I will not go. Maybe I will not have sex. But today we will win." Speaking of which, Randy, ran over to Jeff. Two fell to the ground. Randy pulled Jeff's nose back, and Jeff put it on his head and pulled it away for a click. Jeff and Randy pulled the man away from the others standing. After him and his parents, the children returned home. Troy Keith pulls out of his pocket and arms. "No one wants to bother or fly!" She said. Randy put a knife on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff shouted and fell to the ground. Tran started appearing. After kicking three, Jeff kept his legs up and Randy turned around, stepping on the steps. Jeff stood up and walked to the door. Troy was arrested. Need help? Jeff lost his neck and was pulled out of the courtyard. Jeff dumped her while trying to stand up. Repeat until he starts coughing because of Randy, Jeff. "Come on, Jeff, I hit you!" Jeff. And he threw it into the kitchen. Randy sees a vodka bottle on his computer that tests Jeff's talent. "Hold him!" Jeff threw it into the living room. "Look, Jeff Come on!" Jeff trembled, his face, his eyes full of blood. "I'm your cousin, the JDC sends parents now. You can stay here all year, you can stop rotting! You must be ashamed!" Jeff stood up. "Oh, it's finally over!" Jeff had blood on his face and vodka. Again, this is a strange feeling I have experienced. "Finally!" Randy said and ran over to Jeff. Then it happened. About Jeff. They have a fallen material. Everything is destroyed by the mind and the logical mind is lost. Everything you can do is turn off. Randy, for example, is a down image. He pulled away immediately. This is also Randy's heart attack. Randy couldn't breathe. Jeff hit him. He was the last one until the death of Randy's body came immediately. People are watching Jeff now. Parents, children are crying Troy Keith. Or is he insane, Jeff, just his boss. Jeff saw a gun on a man walking up the stairs. Troy Keith shot him while walking in all directions and failed. Jeff went up the stairs. Please Troy Keith. Try doing the following. Upon arriving at the last bullet, Jeff walked into the bathroom. Remove the towel from the wall. Troy and Keith Sword repaired. Troy and Troy's face, lifting the towel, removed the knife from Jeff. Troy makes a lot of money, Keith. Jeff, when you change your towel, it's easy to be honest. He dropped a knife drawn with Jeff's string. Against the backing of the wall. The choline is the highest total. You will burn from tears and sounds. Jeff had wiped his eyes as if it had been. She's a towel. Keith immediately shook his head. She cried when the threat made her smile. "Is the color funny?" Jeff asked. Keith lit a torch. Strangely, you are covered with chlorine and alcohol, he said. Keith, Jeff rolled his eyes. If the flame touches the flame, it will burn the vodka. While drinking alcohol, skin bleach explodes. Crying came back, Jeff said. He tried to extinguish the fire, but it didn't work and he had to go to hell. He ran to the messenger. And that's a ladder. Now that he's alive, Jeff starts crying when he sees people. Jeff's mom lives and says nice things. During the week, Jeff visited the family. Then, the day his bandages were ready to be removed. The whole family saw it, so I'll take it. Because doctors put ice in Jesse's grave everywhere. Wait until you cover the back end of the mirror whose face is almost completely removed. "Let's hope for the best," said the doctor. Remove the fabric quickly. The rest came out of Jeff's face. Jeff's mother cried when he saw her face. Think of Liu's father and Jeffrey. "Tablets? What's happening in your face?" said Jeff. Soon I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see the cause of sadness. Face it. Yes. His mouth burned. His face was of pure color, and his hair was brown and black. He slowly raised his hands to the face. More than leather now. He looked at the family and looked in the mirror. Leo said, "Jeff, it's not that bad." "Not bad?" Jeff said, "Perfect, perfect!" His family was shocked. Jeff started to laugh that he couldn't control when his parents saw his left and his hands trembling. "Hey ... Jeff, you're fine?" "Well, I've never been better! Ha ha ha ha, look at me. This picture fits me!" He couldn't stop laughing. He wiped his face. Mirrors. What are these reasons? Also, you can remember that Jeff attacked Randy on his own, his face, his style. She is now getting off in a car wreck that her parents didn't know. "The doctor," said mother Jeff, "is my son ... aware of himself?" "Yes, this behavior is good for healthy patients. If the behavior has not changed in a few weeks, please correct it here and we will give you a trial. for the brain. " "Thank you doctor." Jeff's mother came to visit Jeff. "Jeff, it's fine. It's been a long time." Jeff looked away from the mirror and his face still smiled crazy. "Mom, ha ha!" His mother was wearing it and wearing his clothes. The woman behind the desk, "he said. Mother F in black pants and a white shirt boys were looking at him. They are pure in the blood and put together. Oh, his mother took him to his room. Other clothes Then they left and did not know the last days of their lives. That evening, Jafira's mother made a noise from the bathroom. Looks like someone is crying. What to see, walk slowly. I looked at the bathroom and saw a horrible scene. Pocket reached for the knife and smiled sideways. - JF, why are you doing what I asked my mother. Bags see their mother. As a torture, my mother couldn't laugh, "you can always laugh. The mother, her black eyes. - is close to Jeff, clear eyes. "New generations of grapes and burned my eyes to see. I was tired and did not see his face, my mother, my eyes closed." Essen Essin gradually returned and found that his son had gone mad. "My mother is wrong about who I am not." "Yes, boys," she said. 'You're right. Let me find my father. When I saw the knife in the door of the API "Child of the Gun ..." Jay already. “Mother, you're lying. Hit them with a knife, F had to report the last time. His brother likes to wake up. She heard nothing, closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep again. They saw people in pursuit of their dreams, a strange sight. He covered his face and looked at Jafe's hands. Leo worked his hand slowly, picking up his knife. C here, trying to avoid Liu's control. "Sheh," she said. "I just slept." Category:Blog posts